Problemas del pasado
by mArA-FeR
Summary: Ahora que Sky es el nuevo red ranger, las cosas estan muy tranquilas hasta que... llega una enemiga y tambien una nueva aliada del pasado ¿Que ocurrira al juntar el pasado con el futuro? AVERIGUALO!
1. La ranger roja

Bueno esta es una historia de los power ranger SPD y mi amor imposible Sky jaja chequenla, ojala les guste y dejen reviews!

Los power rangers no me pertecen ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes mas que: Mara y Xatirad y el resto de rangers que no conozcan

* * *

1.-La ranger roja

Ciudad Nueva Techno año 3022 (Academia SPD)

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Jack había dejado los cuarteles de SPD y ahora que el sueño de Sky ser el ranger rojo se volvió realidad las cosas estaban muy tranquilas desde la derrota de Grum y los rangers tenían mas ratos libres que de costumbre. Incluso algunas veces se aburrían demasiado como el caso de hoy:

-Chicos si la vida en la academia sigue así de aburrida un día de estos moriré de aburrimiento comento Z quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Bridge quien comía una tostada con mantequilla en la sala de los cuarteles SPD

-Se a lo que te refieres Z, antes tenia que encontrar un tiempo para probar nuevos peinados y maquillaje pero ahora que todo esta tan tranquilo creo que mis ideas de belleza se están agotando dijo Syd quien se encontraba arreglándose las uñas

-Las entiendo chicas dijo Bridge verán el otro día me encontraba instalándole un nuevo programa a mi computadora bueno en realidad a mi lap-top de hecho no es mía si no que es un prototipo que me dio boom para probarlo aunque ya tiene tiempo desde que me la dio y realmente creo que...

-!Bridge! ya basta intento leer interrumpió Sky quien por fin había entrado en la conversación además no se de que se quejan al menos ya no hay un loco alienígena apunto de destruir la tierra y en cuanto a lo que no hemos tenido emoción recuerden que ayer tuvimos una llamada de emergencia y...

-hey tierra a Sky la llamada de emergencia fue de una anciana que tenia a su gato atorado en un árbol ¿recuerdas? le recordó con enfado la ranger amarilla

-Como digas lo que intento decir es que...

-Rangers reportarse al centro de mando sky fue interrumpido por la llamada de Kat

-Vaya parece otra emergencia, me pregunto si ahora serán 2 gatos atorados bromeo Syd

Y los rangers salieron hacia el centro de mando.

Ciudad Nueva Techno año 2020 (aun no existe la SPD ni los extraterrestres viven en la tierra)

Unos rangers se encontraban en una batalla contra su mayor enemiga: Xatírad una villana extraterrestre de largo cabello verde pero fuera de eso parecía una mujer normal. Y también luchaban con otro monstruo muy poderoso creación de Xatírad

-No te saldrás con la tuya Xatirad! grito la ranger roja (así es la pimera chica en ser elegida como ranger roja de la historia)

-Yo creo que si pequeña ranger Dijo Xatirad

El ranger blanco un chico llamado kevin luchaba contra un mounstro creación de Xatirad que era demasiado fuerte y lo ayudaba la ranger rosa una chica llamada christy y mientras tanto el ranger amarillo: jake peleaba en el megazord junto con el ranger azul llamado TJ.

Mara (La ranger roja) se encontraba luchando contra Xatirad por una esfera de poder infinito entre el forcejeo la esfera se cayo.

-Mira lo que hiciste¡la haz roto! Grito Xatirad a Mara

-Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho respondió Mara pero justo cuando dijo esto una luz comenzó a salir de la esfera y cubrió todo, los demás rangers que estaban viendo esto a lo lejos solo vieron el enorme resplandor y cuando este desapareció de repentinamente Xatirad y Mara habían desparecido...

Mara solo vio ese resplandor y lo que sintió después fue como si fuera dentro de un tornado o algo similar, luego fue como si cayera en el abismo y finalmente aterrizo en un lugar desconocido para ella al lado de Xatirad.

Mara que aun seguía transformada en la red ranger abrió lentamente los ojos y vio lo que parecía una ciudad muy futurista la cual ella no conocía y luego vio que Xatirad estaba de pie a su lado.

-Nos veremos pronto pequeña esto apenas a comenzado le dijo Xatirad y le disparo. Mara se desmayó y lo ultimo que vio fue a Xatirad irse de ahí utilizando sus poderes.

Cuartel SPD

-¿Qué ocurre comandante¿Cuál es la emergencia? pregunto Sky apenas entro en el centro de Mando

-¿Dos gatos atorados en un árbol? bromeo Z lo cual hizo que Bridge y Syd rieran

-Grr...Esto es serio rangers se que estos últimos días han sido muy tranquilos y no ah ocurrido una verdadera emergencia pero hace unos momentos la computadora de Kat capto una fuente de energía no identificada que se estrello en el centro de la ciudad explico Kruger

-Pero Kat no tienes idea de donde provino de otro continente tal vez...pregunto Syd

-Me temo que no rangers no hay registro alguno y parece que salió de la nada contesto Kat

-Rangers quiero que vayan e investiguen esa energía pero tengan mucho cuidado puede ser cualquier cosa ordeno Kruger

-¡Si señor! respondieron los rangers y salieron del centro de mando rumbo a sus vehículos en busca de esa fuente de energía

Mara comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y de nuevo vio esa ciudad futurista que hace unos momentos había observado antes de que Xatirad le disparara, todo parecía tan confuso... hace unos minutos, o ¿habían sido hora¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se rompió la bola de energía y llego a este, este extraño lugar junto con Xatirad y donde estaba Xatirad¿Qué le habría ocurrido a sus amigos¿Estarían bien la estarían buscando¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todas estas preguntas pasaban por su mente cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una multitud de extraterrestres que se estaban colocando a su alrededor (ella viene del pasado así que no esta acostumbrada a que los extraterrestres vivan entre los humanos). Mara sin pensarlo 2 veces se puso de pie y tomo una posición de ataque en caso de que la intentaran atacar.

-Todo va a estar bien, no hay por que ponerse violentos dijo un extraterrestre

-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué son ustedes¡Y no me toquen mounstros! grito Mara que estaba muy alterada

Los extraterrestres y la gente que estaba entre la multitud empezó a murmurar cosas como: pobre se golpeo la cabeza debe de estar muy afectada. Mara se percato de esto e intento huir de ahí pero como la detuvieron 2 extraterrestres para llevarla a un hospital ella se defendió con unos movimientos de batalla increíbles y finalmente salió corriendo de ahí pero no sin antes haber lastimado a varios civiles.

Unos minutos después en el centro de la ciudad Nueva Tecno

La gente estaba alterada y algunos vendedores estaban quejándose de aquella chica que destruyo sus puestos debido a la pelea que tuvo con la gente que solo la intentaba ayudar.

-SPD ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Dijo Sky a uno de los vendedores que se estaba quejando acerca de lo ocurrido unos momentos antes

-Ya era hora de que llegaran! Verán hace unos minutos apareció en la plaza un ranger rojo pero no era de SPD estoy seguro ya que su uniforme no tenia la placa, en fin la gente la intento ayudar pero parecía muy confundido como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza y luego lo intentaron calmar para llevarlo a un hospital pero lo que el hizo fue pelear y destruir todos los puestos aventando a la gente que se pusiera en su camino, por cierto la SPD ¿Va a pagar los daños en los puestos? pregunto el extraterrestre

-¿Alguna descripción? pregunto Z, mientras que Bridge ya se había quitado sus guantes y estaba leyendo los campos postenergeticos de Mara.

-No lo se simplemente parecía un ranger rojo

-Muchas gracias veremos que podemos hacer por su puesto dijo Syd y los chicos se dirigieron hacia Bridge que parecía muy concentrado leyendo lo que había pasado

-¿Qué ocurre Bridge¿Qué ves? le pregunto Z

-Veo 2 auras una es maligna y la otra es muy fuerte pero creo que es buena muy buena y esa aura buena estaba confundida y fue atacada pero luego huyo sin rumbo parece que no tiene idea de lo que esta ocurriendo mientras que la maligna solo desaparece pero no se adonde

-¿Bridge estas bien¿hacia donde se fue? pregunto Syd

-Estoy un poco mareado, mis poderes están raros, no lo se creo que se fue en esa dirección pero tal vez fue en aquella asi que...

-Separémonos: Z tu y Bridge iran por la derecha, Syd tu la izquierda y yo ire por los alrededores ordeno Sky

Los rangers aceptaron y siguieron las ordenes de Sky para encontrar a la chica misteriosa.

Playa de Ciudad Nueva Techno

Mara se encontraba enfrente de la playa pensando que estaba pasando un millón de preguntas pasaban por su mente e intentaba comunicarse con sus amigos por medio de su morpho pero este parecía no responder y no se atrevía a desactivar su poder ranger por miedo a que si lo hacia tal vez después ya no se pudiera transformar; luego de un rato de pensarlo decidió que lo mejor era arriesgarse a perder el poder ranger ya que si seguía transformada llamaría mas la atención cosa que no quería luego del incidente en la plaza.

Estaba a punto de desactivar su morpho cuando una voz detrás de ella detuvo su mano:

-¡S.P.D. estas arrestado! grito Sky deteniendo la muñeca de Mara fuertemente

-¿Qué¿Quién eres¿Qué es SPD¡SUÉLTAME! respondió Mara observo a Sky por unos segundos

-Muy gracioso pero esas preguntas te las harán después a ti dijo Sky

Mara se molesto mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces se libero de Sky que en ese momento grito:

-¡SPD EMERGENCIA!

Y ambos comenzaron a pelear por toda la playa por segundos parecía que Mara lo tenía acorralado pero luego Sky tomaba el control y así siguieron durante varios minutos hasta que ambos sacaron sus armas apuntándose mutuamente y ambos se detuvieron

-Ríndete ya o tendré que llamar a los demás y tendrás que venir con nosotros por las malas pequeño criminal amenazo Sky

- ¿Qué¿Rendirme? Ni siquiera se quien eres, ni quienes son los demás, además no soy una criminal, no se en que universo, estoy pero en el mío los rangers no somos criminales, los criminales por lo general son los mounstros que Xatirad nos manda para crear caos por cierto muy parecidos a los que ataque hace unos minutos

-¿Xatirad¿De que hablas? Ni siquiera eres un ranger de verdad es decir tu traje de ranger tiene falda amigo

-Si soy UNA ranger, y mi traje tiene falda por que soy ¡UNA CHICA! dijo Mara enojada y agregando en todo sarcástico: amigo

-¿Una chica? Una chica no pelea tan bien

-No se si tomar eso como una ofensa o un cumplido

Justo cuando Mara se abalanzo para atacar a Sky de nuevo Z, Bridge y Syd aparecieron en escena

-¡Sky! Parece que tienes problemas dijo Bridge

-Descuida llegaron los refuerzos dijo Syd

-Lo tengo todo bajo control estaba a punto de arrestar a este imitador de rangers

-¡Ya basta con lo de imitador de rangers¡NO SOY UNA IMITADORA SOY UNA RANGER Y NO TENGO LA MAS MÍNIMA IDEA DE QUE ESTA PASANDO NI EN QUE PLANETA ESTOY!

-Lo siento pero tendrás que venir con nosotros le anuncio Z

Y nuevamente comenzaron una pelea pero como eran mas que Mara la lograron arrestar y la llevaron a los cuarteles de SPD

Continuara…

* * *

y aqui termina el primer cap. ojala les haya gustado... 


	2. ¿Sky amable?

**Y aqui esta el cap. 2 ojala les guste! **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, salvo Xatirad y Mara

* * *

**

**2.-¿Sky amable?**

Cuarteles SPD

-Señor aquí esta el causante de todo anuncio Sky a Cruger quien se acerco para ver de cerca a Mara

-Escuche no se que esta pasando aquí yo estaba en una batalla y luego hubo una luz aparecí aquí y todo es tan diferente dijo Mara que luego de haber visto a tantos extraterrestres juntos ya no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que un perro gigante hablara

-Señor no la escuche debe ser una táctica ya sabe fingir demencia y tal vez así no seremos tan duros con el comento Sky

-Escucha ya me harte de decirte que soy una chica y te lo voy a probar...poder fuera y al hacer esto todos vieron a Mara: Era muy bonita tenia el cabello negro largo y brillante y lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos café oscuro unos ojos verdaderamente hermosos grandes y brillantes, llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes roja, un pantalón negro a las caderas y unas botas rojas de plataforma, al ver a Mara Sky se quedo boquiabierto

-¿Y bien te sigo pareciendo un chico? pregunto Mara a Sky que seguía boquiabierto

-mmm creo que no dijo Sky algo nervioso

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? pregunto Cruger

-Me llamo Mara Oli...Hawk y me gustaría saber que rayos esta pasando aquí y en donde estoy

-Lo que esta pasando es que hace unas horas detecte una fuente de energía demasiado fuerte y creo que tu la produciste y estamos en los cuarteles de SPD es el año 3022, supongo que vienes del pasado ¿cierto? dijo Kat

-¡¿3022?!, dios no lo puedo creer ¿cómo fue que...? A menos que... ¡la esfera! La energía de la esfera debió de habernos traído aquí... oh no debo de encontrar a Xatirad y regresar pero como voy a...

-Lamento interrumpirte tus pensamientos pero...¿De que estas hablando¿De que año eres?¿Qué esfera¿Y quien es Xatirad? pregunto el ahora nuevo ranger azul

-Ah si bueno yo vengo del año 2020 y soy la ranger roja, mi enemiga Xatirad es una extraterrestre que como todos los demás villanos intentan apoderarse de la tierra pero en fin lo que ocurre es que hace unas horas estaba peleando con Xatirad por una esfera de poder que ambas queríamos utilizar para nuestros intereses pero mientras nos peleábamos la esfera cayo al piso y exploto luego recuerdo haber visto una luz y desperté aquí

-¡Wow! Bienvenida al futuro Mara debo decir que tienes mucho estilo para vestir y que debemos de ir de compras un día de estos y no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de regresarte a casa dijo Syd

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Syd por primera vez. Supongo que por el año debes de ser la primera Red ranger ¿no¡Eso es genial!pregunto Z muy interesada

-Pues si así es...eh?

-Z mi nombre es Z, ella es Syd, Bridge (nunca intentes entenderlo), y el amargado es Sky Explico Z

-Y yo soy el comandante Cruger siéntete bienvenida aquí, bien ya que eres del año 2020 ahora entiendo por que atacaste a esas personas en tu época los extraterrestres no habían aparecido en la tierra pero lo que me preocupa es que dijiste que tu enemiga viajo contigo en el tiempo también ¿cierto? Podrías informarme como es ella que poderes tiene, etc.

-Ah si bueno vera ella...justo cuando Mara iba a dar la descripción de Xatirad la alarma de SPD sonó

-Comandante hay problemas al parecer alguien dejo ir a los mounstros que estaban en prisión anuncio Kat

-¿QUÉ¿QUIÉN? Alguna señal de quien fue kat! un desesperado cruger pregunto

-Dejo un mensaje en la pared mire dijo kat señalando la pantalla y todos los rangers se acercaron para leer el mensaje que decía así: Nos veremos pronto pequeña ranger roja y acabare contigo

-Xatirad! Debo de ir tras ella ¿alguna idea de donde puede estar? pregunto Mara preocupada

-Me temo que no dejo pistas comandante esto es demasiado peligroso había cerca de 25 prisioneros y 7 de ellos estaban por ser transferidos a una cárcel de máxima seguridad

-Lo se Kat pero no sabemos donde buscar me temo que ahora solo podemos esperar a que ataque

-Señor tal vez yo podría leer el aura de Xatirad y ver hacia donde se fue o alguna pista

-Si señor debemos de hacer algo pronto no podemos esperar a que ataque Dijo Sky

-Pero Bridge haz estado teniendo problemas últimamente con tus poderes la ultima vez casi te desmayas Comento Z

-Si Z tiene razón Bridge te estarías arriesgando demasiado dijo la ranger rosa

-Aunque tal vez yo pueda multiplicarme y así podríamos buscar en mas lugares

-Estoy de acuerdo apoyo el ranger rojo

-Un momento ¿De que están hablando? Leer aura, multiplicarse ¿de que me perdí? Como sea chicos estoy de acuerdo con el perro azul, lo siento olvide su nombre jeje(dirigiéndose a Cruger) debemos de esperar ya que conozco a Xatirad y se sabe esconder muy bien además tiene que hacer un plan no puede atacar así como así debe de planearlo por lo menos unos días y eso nos dará ventaja ya que podremos rastrearla Dijo la pequeña ranger

-Un buen plan señorita Hawk me temo que no nos queda mas que esperar así que mientras esperamos te quedaras con nosotros, siéntete como en casa

-Gracias señor pero ¿hay alguien me podría dar información acerca de este lugar y bueno de el año 3000? Y un recorrido por este lugar ¿por favor?

Bridge, Z y Syd se ofrecieron de inmediato pero Cruger ordeno:

-Sky tu llevaras a la cadete Mara por los cuarteles de SPD y se quedara en los dormitorios de ranger ya que a partir de hoy será parte del escuadron B

-¿Qué? señor pero acaba de llegar espeto Sky

-Y también acaba de derrotarlos en la ciudad creo que esta a la altura de el escuadrón B y además ella ya es una ranger concluyo cruger

-Así que Sky por favor guíala hasta su dormitorio y dale el recorrido por SPD y responde todas sus preguntas, pueden irse cadetes, no esperen Z, Bridge, Syd vayan a inspeccionar las celdas haber si encuentran alguna otra pista

-Si señor! dijeron al hunismo y salieron

Mara iba siguiendo a Sky desde que salieron de el centro de mando sin decir una palabra hasta que finalmente:

-Y bien Sky lamento la pelea de hace rato ¿no te lastime verdad?

-No no podrías lastimarme soy demasiado fuerte

-¿Siempre eres así?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Así de egocéntrico y serio

-¿Algún problema con eso? Sky a la defensiva

-No ninguno de hecho creo que eso es... oye que es eso dijo Mara cambiando de tema y señalando a una maquina que estaba dentro de un cuarto

-¿Qué es que? pero cuando Sky volteo Mara ya estaba dentro del cuarto apretando unos botones de aquella misteriosa maquina

-Oye no deberías de estar aquí no es interesante y no toques nada solo es el cuarto de lavado y eso es una lavadora

-wow las lavadoras no eran así cuando yo... pero justo en ese momento la lavadora empezó a hacer un ruido extraño y a moverse raro y sin previo aviso una gran cantidad de espuma baño a Sky y Mara

-Cuidado dijo Sky mientras sujetaba a Mara que estaba a punto de resbalar

-Gracias jaja suerte que...pero Mara pudo terminar esta oración ya que la lavadora soltó una ultima carga de espuma antes de detenerse que provoco que Sky cayera al suelo junto con Mara. Ambos estaban en el suelo cubiertos de espuma y para sorpresa de Mara el apuesto ranger rojo la miro y comenzó a reír al igual que ella luego de un buen rato de reírse uno del otro Sky dijo entre risas:

-Te dije que no tocaras nada, pero sin embargo no me había reído tanto desde que Bridge salió en pijama gritando luego de una pesadilla que unos conejos lo perseguían y luego tropezó y tiro a Z

-jajaja ya me imagino la escena, jajaja lo siento no vuelvo a tocar nada¿me perdonas? dijo Mara poniendo cara de perrito

-Ahí esta bien jaja vamos dijo Sky no pudiéndose resistir a esa chica y la ayudo a levantarse, había algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención un algo especial que sintió desde que la vio por primera vez

-Entonces ¿limpiamos o continuamos nuestro recorrido?

-Descuida continuemos alguien mas limpiara dijo Sky, y guió a Mara por los cuarteles un rato hasta que la llevo a los dormitorios ranger donde Bridge, Z y Syd ya los estaban esperando.

-Vaya ya llegaron ¿Dime Mara que tal el recorrido?¿Qué es lo que traen en la ropa y el cabello? pregunto curiosa Z

-Ah jaja bueno es espuma dijo la ranger roja con una sonrisa

-Correcto es espuma de lavadora ya que alguien entro al centro de lavado y apreto todos los botones como niña pequeña comento Sky

-Ya dije que lo sentía ¿siempre es así? pregunto Mara a Syd mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¿Quién Sky? Ah si! Pero a veces cuando baja la guardia te puede llegar a caer bien, es un buen chico ¿qué opinas de este color? dijo la ranger rosa a Mara mostrándole su uña recién pintada

-mmm lindo color

-¿Y bien Mara como es el pasado digo es igual de interesante que aquí? Pregunto bridge

-Pues es casi igual solo que no hay extraterrestres por las calles y nadie que yo conozca habla de multiplicarse y leer auras como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo asi que me podrían explicar eso de los "poderes"

Los rangers intercambiaron miradas de cómplices no sabiendo si podían contarle a Mara acerca de sus poderes pero ya que ella iba a estar ahí hasta que encontraran una manera de regresarla tal vez debían decirle la verdad

-Es complicado, veras... comenzó Syd

-Nuestros padres trabajaron aquí antes de que naciéramos y un día algo paso en los laboratorios que altero su ADN y por consecuencia el de nosotros al nacer y así es como cada uno tenemos poderes diferentes termino de explicar Sky

-Ah ya veo¿y que poderes tienen cada uno? una curiosa Mara pregunto

-Bueno yo puedo leer la mente de otras personas, leer auras, tengo visiones aunque esas por lo general son pesadillas en la noche cuando como mucho por que veras hay unas tostadas que son muy deliciosas y...

-¡Bridge! grito Z es suficiente creo que ya entendió en pocas palabras es psíquico, yo puedo multiplicarme

-¿Multiplicarte¿cómo es eso...? pero antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta había 1 Z atrás de Mara y la otra Z en el sillón ¡wow¡eso es genial!

-No tanto como esto y Syd toco su arete e inmediatamente su mano se transformo se volvio de diamante

-Genial¿Puedes volver tu cuerpo del material que tocas?

-No el cuerpo solo mi mano

-Oh que bien bueno ya conozco los poderes de ustedes pero aun faltas tu dijo mirando a Sky ¿Qué clase de poder es el tuyo?

-Bueno yo movió su brazo en forma circula y creo un campo de fuerza enfrente de Mara, ella instintivamente toco el campo y...

-¡Auch¿Tu poder es dar toques? dijo la pequeña ranger soplándose en su mano

-NO mi poder es crear campos de fuerza utilizando mi mente y son impenetrables

-Ah supongo que son útiles en las batallas

-Si lo son pero a veces los ocupa para aislarse de la gente dijo Syd quien leía una revista donde hablaban de ella

-oye ¿no quieres que te enseñe tu cuarto?, ven te mostrare es por aquí dijo Sky y acompaño a Mara hasta su habitación no sin antes mirar a Syd con reproche por su comentario de "aislarse de las gente"

-¿Fue mi imaginación o Sky fue amable con Mara?

-No no fue tu imaginación Z, fue amable y además me miro con cara de " me las vas a pagar"

-Si eso fue raro creo que Sky se esta ablandando comento Z

-OH...¿que tal si¿Que tal si le gusta esa chica? sugirió Bridge

Lo que provoco que luego de intercambiar miradas y pensar en Sky con otro amor además del trabajo todos dijeran:

-¡NO!

-Si, solo imaginen Sky conquistando, eso seria muy divertido comento Syd y todos rieron

* * *

Ojala les guste! y no olviden dejar reviews! 


End file.
